1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to linear motion bearing assemblies and, more particularly, is directed to a novel low cost linear motion bearing assembly employing a segment bearing type carriage housing for longitudinal movement along a rail member.
2. Background of the Related Art
The present disclosure is directed to a linear motion bearing assembly which includes a carriage housing having segment linear bearing members housed therein for longitudinal movement along a novel rail member. The improvements relate to the design, manufacture, assembly and performance of the system as compared to prior art systems, as well as, the formation of the rail member and carriage housing.
Prior art rail and segment bearing carriage systems generally consist of a carriage housing and bearing portion running along an elongated rail member. Typically, the rail members are first drawn to an elongated form and subsequently ground along a longitudinal edge thereof to form a race and flange portion. Similarly, the carriage housings are drawn or stamped to a general formation and then subsequently ground to form corresponding grooves for accommodating the race and flange portions of the rail members. In addition, mounting of the prior art systems further requires the additional step of forming bores along the rail member and carriage housing. All of these forming steps of manufacture add to the time and cost for prior art bearing systems.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a new and improved linear motion bearing assembly which is easily and efficiently manufactured, includes fewer parts, provides smoother operation and results in lower manufacture cost.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a linear motion bearing assembly having a rail member which is precision drawn or extruded to appropriate shape and size thus eliminating many of the processing steps of the prior art rail members.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a linear motion bearing assembly having an outer carriage housing which is stamped, drawn, extruded or cast to proper specifications.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a linear motion bearing assembly with a rail member having precision drawn inner races or grooves.
It is a further object of the present disclosure to provide a linear motion bearing assembly wherein the rail member can be manufactured from a single piece of stock material.
It is yet another object of the present disclosure to provide a linear motion bearing assembly wherein the rail member can be roll formed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a linear motion bearing assembly wherein the precision drawing or extrusion process will typically yield accuracies sufficient enough to use lengths of wire for forming rail members.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a linear motion bearing assembly which can be manufactured of metals, polymers or a combination thereof.
Therefore, the embodiments herein disclosed throughout the present disclosure achieve the intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing readily available materials.